


A piece of his world

by Christkind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: American Levi, English version of my story 'Ein Stück seiner Welt', Gen, German Eren Yeager, German-American Friendship, I love you for that, Omegle long lasting friendship, Translated by me and edited by the real 'Mr. Los Angeles'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christkind/pseuds/Christkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren shows Levi a piece of his world.</p>
<p>"What time is it there?"<br/>Eren leaned back on the kitchen chair into a relaxed position, stretching his arms behind his head he glanced at the clock.  He watched it and noticed with each tick he could feel time just kept slipping away.  <br/>"It's 10.30", answered the young man with the greenest eyes in the world, "I should get dressed for work, huh? By the way, you're supposed to be sleeping, Mr. Los Angeles. It's 1.30 in the morning there, isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A piece of his world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [San Diego](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=San+Diego).



> So... this is my very first fanfiction which I translated into english because I want to give something back to all the authors (and of course the other readers who support them). Thank you for writing so wonderful stories!  
> This is a translation of my german fiction 'Ein Stück seiner Welt'... and I have to say thank you to my editor. Mr. LosAngeles is out there for real and he suggested to be my editor. I think he did a good job.  
> So... thank you for being in my life, San Diego. I love you so damn much. Please be my friend forever <3

A piece of his world  
   
"What time is it there?"  
Eren leaned back on the kitchen chair into a relaxed position, stretching his arms behind his head he glanced at the clock.  He watched it and noticed with each tick he could feel time just kept slipping away.    
"It's 10.30", answered the young man with the greenest eyes in the world, "I should get dressed for work, huh? By the way, you're supposed to be sleeping, Mr. Los Angeles. It's 1.30 in the morning there, isn't it?"  
Eren gave a cheeky smile to the laptop camera, Leviwas raising a thin eyebrow at the same time.   His blue-green eyes flashed a bored glimpse as he murmered.  "I could. Get dressed."

   
"But I don't ever wanna stop. Please, oh please," wailed Eren as he stroked his vivid brown mane of hair.  It was never enough.  
For almost two years, the young German and the much older American talked and smiled endlessly.   They would have never imagined in their wildest dreams that they would have become such great friends.  
They met through a random chat program called Omegle, and had to next well over 2000 dicks to be joined together.  
Eren didn't know why he didn't automatically click the 'next- button', but he didn't.  This Stranger didn't even use his camera. But for some odd reason Eren paused.    
-Hi. Finally a hello without a dick included. -  
Eren read with anticipation as this greeting made him more and more curious. For a while the two typed back and forth and although he still had no precise idea of who he was typing with he remained locked in the intense banter.  Even after two hours - he knew very little, but really so much.  He already knew he wanted more.  So much more.  What he DID know was that this stranger's name was probably Levi and he was presumed American – he shared his Skype name and that seemed enough for now. .  
The first voice conversation wasn't long in coming and Eren was immediately captured by the incredibly warm voice that was so much in contrast to the cynical statements.  
   
Eren was originally so reluctant to speak openly in Levis language, but he gradually became more and more comfortable. After a year of talking Eren still knew very few details about this stranger that he shared so many smiles with.  But that didn't matter.  He suspected that he was probably much older, had a well paid job in the police force and lived in the middle of Los Angeles.   
But was that reality?  He didn't know if he could believe that.  
Eren didn't care. He had grown to love the man at the other end of the Skype line, whose only concrete feature was that of his voice .  And one day this voice turned on a web camera. Just like that.  
   
\- I've never used it because I know that I'm much older. I didn't want you to ever leave me because of that. -  
   
But one look in those stormy gray eyes and Eren knew that he would never be able to look away again.  Why would he want to?  
   
Since that moment, virtually not a day went by the two one time strangers, who couldn't live further away from each other, mutually agreed that they needed to talk about their daily lives, spend time together, simply gaze at each other,  and get to know completely different ways of life.  The chats were amazing.  It was in the morning for Eren, and deep in the night for Levi .  
   
Levi found that he couldn't sleep because of a certain young man. He constantly thought about that stranger with those damn green eyes and his european style, which differed so much from him.  And with every thought came that warm smile.    
"I have an idea," yawned the elder of the two. "How about you using your new phone and log into Skype? It could work. You could show me your city. "  
   
The younger man stared blankly into the camera, which caused an exasperated eye roll at the American end of the line. "Hey, kid... that was serious. Get your clothes on, sign into Skype and show me your city. I want to see if it's really so beautiful."  
Eren thought for a moment and stirred at the concept.  Then after thinking an instant smile came over him.  
"Okay. Then I'm gone and I'll be right back on my phone, ok? "  
 Levi was secretly excited at the thought of getting to see the city.

Eren flashed his tongue out at the black haired man and closed the laptop. Quickly he grabbed his phone at the same time to start Skype and call Levi .  
"Welcome back."   
"Thank you, Levi. I'll get dressed fast and then we can go!"  
"Wake me then." he quipped sarcastically.  
"Phh!"  
   
The young German hastened his pace as not to keep Levi waiting.  He did however, have time for an attempt to tame his hair with the brush- although this was to no avail.  Hurriedly he grabbed his green scarf and his gray coat. Finally he held the phone to his face, grinning with childlike joy.  
" Levi, wake up. You're gonna see more than just my apartment now! "  
"I'm  excited", the American murmured, balancing a cigarette in his mouth.  
   
" ... and in a moment we're passing the police station," said Eren and held the phone precisely in said direction.  
"Hummmmm, looks American", Levi hummed, "finally your cops are no longer wearing those ugly uniforms."  
" Yes", laughed Eren and held the phone over the fence, so Levi could take a look at the policemen who took a break. Then he sped up his walk because the pedestrian light, a few feet away, had just switched to 'Green'.  He also didn't want the cops to catch him filming them.  
"Why don't you buy a bike? You'd get to work much faster."  
Eren grinned.  
" Levi, I'm still young and I love to walk. You're gonna see why."  
With that said the young European turned around a corner and there before him a long trail stretched along a river. Spring was giving birth to a new season.  Levi could see the sun reflecting in the flowing water, new buds were just starting to grow on the trees and he could hear the chirp of birds as they sang their morning songs. The grass on the river bank, which had grown much too long, was gently swaying in the warm spring air.  
   
"It's as if I even can smell your world", he murmured reverently, while Eren paused and panned the camera very slowly.  
"That's why I like my town", whispered Eren, "It's not hectic here. I love it this way, it calms me down and fills my spirit."  
"I can even hear your footsteps "  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it. Let' s do this much more often, Eren."  
   
End


End file.
